In recent years, mobile messaging has become a growing industry which is increasingly popular with consumers. For example, it is estimated that over 28 billion mobile messages are being sent per month. Mobile messages can include text messages, picture messages, video messages, and other binary content messages. The mobile messages can be sent and received by a mobile device such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), handheld gaming device, etc. Mobile messages can also be sent by content providers to provide consumers with content for purchase, alerts, sports updates, news updates, contests, etc.
Traditional content providers often work with aggregators to distribute and/or receive mobile messages. An aggregator can refer to any business entity which maintains agreements with one or more network providers (or carriers) to act as a middleman for providing network access to content providers who do not have a direct relationship with the network providers. As such, content providers can provide their aggregator(s) with messages addressed to mobile units, and the aggregator can route the messages to the mobile units using the carrier networks. The inventors have perceived that traditional aggregators are subject to networking errors, software/hardware failures, and other malfunctions which cause the aggregators to lose contact with the network providers and/or the content providers. During this down time, the content providers may be unable to send or receive mobile messages, resulting in message backups and poor customer satisfaction. The inventors have also perceived that mobile messaging systems are limited by their inability to efficiently and rapidly provide end users with real time or near real time messages concerning alerts, events, warnings, etc.
Thus, the inventors have perceived a need for a mobile messaging platform capable of providing continuous service in the event of an aggregator malfunction. The inventors have also perceived a need for a mobile messaging platform that efficiently maintains subscriber relationships and provides high speed, efficient, and reliable messaging services based on real time feeds.